Hogan's Thirteen Days of Christmas
by Keepers of the Basset
Summary: Song fic to the tune of The 12 days Of Christmas Very silly. Read and review. Merry Christmas!


_Hogan's Thirteen Days of Christmas_

**On the first day of Christmas London gave to us…**

A Fuhrer in a nut house… (Where he belongs)

**On the second day of Christmas London gave to us...**

Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the third day of Christmas London gave to us….**

Three messages

"_Regarding you last message: __Are you nuts? _

_Are you insane? _

_Is that really you Papa Bear?"_

"_Little Fritz Schneider ran into hay,_

_He then yelled and ran away."_

"_Little Jack Horner sat in a corner eating his Christmas Pie._

_Along came his pet spider,_

_And exchanged his plum for an apple's eye._

_P.S. Do try to decode it as well as you can our intelligence department is having some…well…er…trouble figuring this one out…_

_Heroes Note: Our reply to these was "?", "?" and ", is that really you Mama Bear?" _

Two Gestapo agents  
And A Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the four day of Christmas London gave to us.…**

Four strudels for Shultz (flavors unknown—he ate them too fast)  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the fifth day of Christmas London gave to us….**

Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the sixth day of Christmas London gave to us….**

Six gun a' shooting  
Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the seventh day of Christmas London gave to us…**

Seven prisoners escaping  
Six gun a' shooting  
Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the eight day of Christmas London gave to us….**

Eight krauts a' running (away from there own dogs)  
Seven prisoners escaping  
Six gun a' shooting  
Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the ninth day of Christmas London gave to us…**

Nine bombs a' blowing (Much to Carter's joy)  
Eight krauts a' running  
Seven prisoners escaping  
Six gun a' shooting  
Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the tenth day of Christmas London gave to us…**

Ten orders from Klink

"_Get away from Hilda!"_

"_Don't forget to knock on the door!"_

"_Don't give me that sloppy salute!"_

"_Stop looking at my files!"_

"_Don't touch those cigars!"_

"_Tell those prisoners to stop dancing with each other!"_

"_Don't touch my schnapps!"_

"_Tell those prisoners to stand up straight in roll call!"_

_  
_"_Don't put your feet up on my desk!"_

"_Don't touch my helmet!"_

Nine bombs a' blowing  
Eight krauts a' running  
Seven prisoners escaping  
Six gun a' shooting  
Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the eleventh day of Christmas London gave to us…**

Eleven guards goin' to Russia  
Ten orders from Klink  
Nine bombs a' blowing  
Eight krauts a' running  
Seven prisoners escaping  
Six gun a' shooting  
Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the twelve day of Christmas London gave to us….**

Twelve days in the cooler  
Eleven guard goin' to Russia  
Ten orders from Klink  
Nine bombs a' blowing  
Eight krauts a' running  
Seven prisoners escaping  
Six gun a' shooting  
Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

**On the thirteenth day of Christmas London gave to us….**

Thirteen Stalag in chaos (Well, mainly ours)'  
Twelve day in the cooler  
Eleven guard goin' to Russia  
Ten orders from Klink  
Nine bombs a' blowing  
Eight krauts a' running  
Seven prisoners escaping  
Six gun a' shooting  
Five golden stars  
Fours strudels for Shultz  
Three messages  
Two Gestapo agents  
And a Fuhrer in a nut house

The End

_AN: Stupid, we know…so you don't have to tell us! Y'see we did this late at night, after our happy hour. What is our happy hour, you ask. Well, our happy hour is usually late at night and it is when we stay up to late and then we get really hyper! So this was actually written two nights ago on a torn out piece of paper from a fuzzy blue diary! It's supposed to be weird! If you flame it will only be used as a light so we can stay up late and write more deranged stuff._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Keepers of the Basset(HH-Dream Puppy and Seal Pup) _


End file.
